Kushina No Kyuubi Kitsune
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: What would happen if Minato didnt die. What would happen if the sealing was completed by Kushina not Minato. What would happen if the Kyuubi Sacrificed its soul to let Kushina be with naruto by becoming the Kyuubi.Find out! ON HIATUS DUE TO OTHER STORIES
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Author: This is my first Fanfiction i hope you like it

Oh and in first chapter Kyuubi is a girl in this story.

Description: What would happen if Minato didnt die and the sealing was finished by Kushina? What would happen if Kushina's soul, instead of being eaten by the Shinigami was swapped with the Kyuubi's when it was being sealed?

Orochimaru: Good,No Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke: Actually nice! Kyuubi= Kushina

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"Minato-kun!" yelled a women with red hair. "Kushina-chan?" questioned a man with blonde hair and wearing a white cloak with flames. "I wont let you kill yourself!" Kushina said. "Wait... what are you doing Kushina?" Minato exclaimed. "Im saving you... im sorry... please tell Naruto that Im sorry..." she said with a tear in her eye. "NOOOOO!" Minato screamed. "Whirlpool Style Uzumaki's Shiki Fūjin, Dead Demon Consuming Seal! Furball your time has come! SEAL!" Kushina yelled. Right then something odd happened, the Kyuubi spoke in its actual feminine voice.

"Kukukuku my previous host, in your effort to save your husband I shall grant you one wish. I will allow you to be with your son!" the Kyuubi said. "KYUUBI! On what grounds do you have the right to take her soul away from the deal?" the Shinigami demanded. "I have the right because she is my previous host and she deserves to be with her son. I shall give you my soul so you can make her the new Kyuubi no Kitsune." she growled. "Kyuubi you have yourself a deal. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze your soul shall replace the previous Kyuubi's soul. In turn you shall be the new Kyuubi. All Hail Kushina no Kyuubi Kitsune." the Shinigami said.

On that day if you paid close attention you could see a red orb of light and a orange orb of light swap bodies. Which after that the orange orb of light escaped and faded away. Just then Hiashi Hyūga jumped up and approached a crying Minato who held Naruto in his arms. " Hokage-sama what happened I thought you were sealing it?" Hiashi asked. " She's dead..." Minato said sobbing. "Who's dead?" Hiashi asked. "Kushina, she took over the sealing to save me..." he said getting up. "She what? I thought only you knew the technique?" Hiashi said surprised. "She used an Uzumaki version... shall we get back to the village?" Minato said finally up. "Yes let's get back."

(Inside Naruto's Mind)

In a cage a nine tailed blood red fox purred. "So this is what it feels like to be the demon sealed instead of the Jinchuriki. When my son reaches 10 I shall help him from there on to give him my love but first i must rest." said the newly made Kushina no Kyuubi Kitsune.

End Of Chapter 1

Next Chapter: 10 years Later! Fated meeting of Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki!

I loved making this chapter. This is my first story and the first chapter so I hope people will like it. In the Next chapter there shall be the pairings introduced so during that chapter send me some reviews helping me pair up the characters

Until Nextime

KitsunenoTony Out!


	2. Chapter 2 Kushina and Naruto!

Wooooooooooooo Welcome backsies to Kushina No Kyuubi Kitsune! This is your author here and he would like to reply to the People who reviewed it XD

Monkeydietz: Nice name and thanks alot

Echo Uchiha: ^.^ XD Yay ty alot

Batros940: ooooh you lucky person its now XD!

Thank you Three XD

Now for the polls XD REVIEW YOUR CHOICE!

Ino / Chouji

Ino / Shino

Tenten / Lee

Neji / Tenten

Sakura / Lee

Kurenai / Kakashi

Kurenai / Asuma

Kakashi / Anko

Zabuza / Anko

Haku / Shino (Haku is Female)

Itachi / Hana

Itachi / Haku

Shino / OC (Its a Nara female XD)

Orochimaru / Tsunade

Tsunade / Jiraiya

Orochimaru / Anko

Gaa / Matsuri

Gaa / OC

Asuma / Hyuuga OC

Eeer I know thats alot of Pairings but come on itll be Fun XD MWUAHAHAH

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but My OC characters If I did Own Naruto Then Temari would be all mine XD

_**Chapter 2 10 Years Later The Fated Meeting of Kushina No Kyuubi Kitsune and Uzumaki Naruto**_

It has been ten years since that fateful day and ever since Naruto saw his dad in action he has wanted to be a ninja. He was trained at the age of six by several teachers in which I shall name. The first was Itachi Uchiha, Itachi taught the boy the basics of genjutsu and genjutsu avoidance. Then it was Hiashi Hyuuga, who taught the boy the art of the Gentle Fist despite the arguings of the Hyuuga elders. The third was Kabuto Yakushi who taught Naruto how to create Chakra no Mesu also known as Chakra Scalpel, in which he taught Naruto how to use it with the Gentle Fist style to make it as effective as using it with the Byakugan. The Fourth was his father Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, Konoha's Legendary Yellow Flash. His father gave the Hokage position back to the Third so he could train his son. He taught his son the basics of Hirashin No Jutsu, the jutsu that made him famous. He also taught his son Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Rasengan, and lastly helped his son make the Fuuton Style Rasenshuriken. His last teachers were, wait why i said teachers plural? Well its simple the teachers were none other than the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Now here is where Naruto is training against Tsunade-hime. "Come on Gaki give it your all is that your be-" Tsunade said cut off from what surprised her. "Take this Obaa-chan! FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN!" Naruto said as he formed a screeching shuriken shaped rasengan and threw it performing the correct seals causing it to Multiply by twenties. "OH SHIT!" Tsunade screamed as she dodged each Rasenshuriken finally punching him in the face. "Dang probably took it a bit too extreme" she said as she noticed he is now unconcious.

(In a Beautifully Decorated Orange Room aka Naruto's Mind)

"Ahh it seems he has arrived" the voice said. Naruto walked into the orange room seeing a beautiful women with red hair and nine tails sitting and reading a book. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Awww Phooey my own son doesnt recognize me sheesh Minato-kun what have you been showing him, I am Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze the previous host of the nine tailed fox and the new nine tailed fox, I am also your mother." Kushina said. "You're my mother? How? And did you say new nine tailed fox?" Naruto asked. "In that order, Yes, I should know since i gave birth to you -.- ooh how painful it was, and Yes i did, that baka fox sacrificed himself to give me a chance to be with you, my son." Kushina said. "Mom!" Naruto said running up to her and giving her a hug. Kushina then returned it and smiled. "My son are you ready to seperate and gain control of the fox?" she asked. "Yes mom I am." Naruto replied.

"Okay then when we seperate you can summon any number of tails and not be affected and this is the scroll to seperate us to your father." She said handing him a scroll. "Bye mom see ya later." Naruto said waking up.

(Back in the real world )

"Otou-san! come here! " Naruto yelled. "What Naruto whats wrong." Minato asked. "Dad perform this jutsu on my stomache no ifs ands or buts!" Naruto said forcefully. "Okay.. son." Minato said grabbing the scroll and reading it. Minato then put his hand on Naruto's stomache. "Kaifuuinjutsu AIJIIN'S SHAKUHOU FUKUGOU SAN INKAN HIKIWAKERU, UNSEAL TECHNIQUE LOVER'S RELEASE COMPLEX 3 SEAL SEPERATE!" Minato yelled and as soon as he finished Naruto was enveloped in a beam of light and a female figure came out and jumped to him. "K-k-k-kushina!" Minato screamed and kissed her real deep. "My Minato-kun you did it with the help of him I seperated from him and can now love him as a mother!" Kushina said. Naruto got up and hugged both of them crying.

Next Chapter New Technique? Copied and Improved Kekkei Genkai!

Wooot i hoped you liked it XD i did alot of revising woooooooo.

I really enjoyed typing this one so review so we can decide the couples!

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3 New techniques!

HELLO PEOPLE! Welcome to my Third Chapter of Kushina no Kyuubi Kitsune I like that you guys are following me in this!

_**PAIRINGS**_

**Ino Pairings**

Ino Chouji 1

Ino Shino 0

**Sakura Pairings**

Sakura Lee 1

Sakura Chouji 0

**Kakashi Pairings**

Kakashi Anko 1

Kakashi Kurenai 1

**Itachi Pairings**

Itachi Hana 2

Itachi Haku ( Female ) 0

**Legendary Sannin Pairings**

Tsunade Jiraiya 1

Orochimaru Anko 1 

Orochimaru Tsunade 0

Orochimaru and OC 0

**Gaara Pairings**

Gaara Matsuri 1

Gaara and OC 0

**Other Pairings**

Shino / Oc Female Nara 1

Asuma / OC Hyuuga 0

Haku / Shino 0

Zabuza Anko 0

Neji Tenten 1

Tenten Lee 0

Madara and who?

You guys can still vote but only until the Fifth chapter Kays? Oh and in the Fourth I will intoduce Sasuke's OC Girlfriend XD. Oh yea and The Set pairs are Naruto and Hinata Sasuke and OC Temari and Shikamaru Minato and Kushina and then the pairs that win Kays? Oh and Tobi = Madara's Personality and madara = tobi's personality with a hint of seriousness so Tobi and madara are seperate and Madara = Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I Only Own the OCs i make in this story. If i did then Madara would be stuck with Tobi's Personality and Temari would be Mine!

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Chapter Three New Techniques and A New Friend!**_

"So mom you're gonna teach me a new technique?" Naruto asked. "Yes son it is a technique the Kyuubi said you will need later on before she gave her soul up." Kushina said. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well I brought your father's friend Madara and my friend Hiashi for you to use it on them." Kushina stated.

"Hi Madara-nii-san and Hiashi-nii-san." Naruto said. "Hi Naruto-kun " both Hiashi and Madara said. Kushina whispers into Naruto's ear about what to do and he nods. "Madara we need you to activate your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Hiashi your Byakugan and Madara after Naruto is done deactivate the Sharingan and activate your Rinnegan." Kushina instructed. "Hai!" They both said. " Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!" Madara said. Madara's eyes changed from onyx to red with a more basic form of the three tomes but has three bars connecting to the outside. " Byakugan!" Hiashi said. Hiashi's veins protruded after saying this. Naruto started performing seals and then said " Kyuubi Style Replication of the Sharingan and Byakugan!". Hiashi and Madara glowed pink and then stoped glowing after 1 minute. "Now try the eye techniques son." Kushina said. "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto said. Naruto's eyes turned red with an actual coloring of a solar eclipse in the middle. "Wow he actually used it!" Madara said suprised. "Naruto and Kyuubi Synchronization Merging of the Byakugan and the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto said. Naruto's eyes turned from red to white but the design in the middle changed to a lunar eclipse thats blue. " I shall call this Byashugan." Naruto stated. "Okay now.. RINNEGAN!" Madara said. His eyes changed from red to purple that ripples outward. "Kyuubi style Replication of the Holy Rinnegan." Naruto said. Madara glowed purple and then stopped glowing again after one minute. "Naruto and Kyuubi Synchronization of the Byakugan , Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and the Rinnegan!" Naruto said. His eyes changed from blue to pure White with a picture of Black angel wings in the middle. "this is called Tenshi no yonagan! Also known as the Angelic Eyes." Naruto said.

"Okay son you are able to give anyone these eye techniques but choose wisely. You might wanna go tell the council." Kushina said. "Okay mom."

Naruto walked up to the council doors and kicked them open. "Who dares interrupt us!" Danzo yelled. "Me you bag of bones!" Naruto said. "You insolent litt-" "Danzo! Let the boy speak." interupted Homura. "I have a technique that I made and its a Doujutsu. I actually made 3 Doujutsus but only 1 is important." Naruto said. 'Wait he made a doujutsu I must kill him before he can reveal it!' Danzo thought.

"Root ATTACK!" Danzo ordered. A Thousand Root operatives appeared and charged. "I guess its time for a test run!" Naruto started. "TENSHI NO YONAGAN! ANGELIC EYES!" Naruto yelled activating the Doujutsu. "Art of Tsukiyomi! Eight Triagrams of THE MOON! 3600 PALMS!" Naruto yelled. All the Root members and Danzo were tied to a cross. "What!" Danzo yelled. "Nine Hundred Palms!" Naruto said destroying 500 of the Root operatives. " 1800 Palms! " Naruto said destroying the other half. " Danzo your Life is finished! ART OF TSUKIYOMI SUSANNO'S SWORD STYLE 3600 SLASHES!" Naruto yelled pulling out Sussano's sword. Naruto then sliced at danzo 3600 times each time removing a Sharingan. After those slashes there was no way you could tell it was Danzo. " Here are the 18 sharingans that Danzo stole from Uchihas. " Naruto said. Everyone gasped at this and this Fugaku decided to speak. "So this man who we trusted decided to steal our family's Sharingan? If so then I declare Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha for being a true family member." Fugaku said. "Fugaku i accept your addition to your family with my son," Minato stated rising from the Namikaze head seat. " I can give this doujutsu to anyone I choose but ONLY I will choose but the other doujutsus are passed down to my descendants and I shall introduce the people who shall be getting them." Naruto stated. "Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Tsukia Hyuuga of the Main Branch's Twin Red Moon Branch, Shino Aburame, and last but not least Rin Inuzuka or should I say Rin Namikaze since you imbeciles of the Inuzuka clan decided to disown her. " Naruto said. With that those people came in. "Okay guys it is time." Naruto said finishing a drawing of a circle that looked like the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi's Secret Technique Gifting of the Tenshi No Yonagan!" Naruto said. All of the chosen ones' eyes started glowing then stoped glowing. "Okay now activate it." Naruto instructed. " Tenshi No Yona!" They all said and their eyes turned White with a respective color of angel wings in it. "Good now in 4 years after i graduate from the academy and have been in a squad for a year I will teach you the techniques but you should know the first one as Tsukiyomi. " Naruto said. "Okay night people, I have Academy in the morning. " Naruto said which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

Naruto went to bed happy cause he now has people to teach in 4 years and he wonders what squad he will be on.

THE END OF CHAPTER THREE YAAAAAY

_**NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER FOUR GRADUATION!**_

Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember Review and vote people!

PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation Day

Heh... Sorry guys for the late update but im putting up 2 chapters... Plus a new STORY! A Bleach/Naruto Crossover called Shinifurasshu which means Death Flash.

It will feature Sasuke (Already has Kusanagi and knows Kirin but hasnt gone to Orochimaru yet...) Tsunade... And Naruto along with Me as an OC who gets 2 Zanpaktous.. I know .. youll be saying thats overpowered.. well its not.. I wanted my character to have a bow and a sword since zanpaktous are swords so he has it.. and my friend Elizabeth Woods as an OC who's name is Namine Niwa (All Rights go to KH and DNangel) but Naruto,Tsunade, and Sasuke are sucked into the Soul Society after dying from Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori clash pulling Tsunade and them into a tear after killing them.. Which is when they land on the OCs XD. I swear its hard writing a Bleach one with OCs and new Weapons cause you gotta look up the calls sheesh Well Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all only my OCs

**Chapter 4 Graduation**

It was a peaceful morning when Naruto woke up. Today was when he would graduate from the Academy. "Yatta! Today's the day." Naruto said. Naruto then got dressed and ready for school.

"Bye dad I'm off to the Academy!" Naruto said. "Bye Naruto good luck at graduation." Minato said. Naruto then started heading off to the Academy. He then arrived there four minutes later. Naruto walked into the classroom getting everyone's attention. " Hey isnt that the Yondaime's son?" one kid asked. " I heard that he killed that Danzo guy and the ANBU Root." said another. Naruto ignored them and walked over towards his friends.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Sasuke-neesan, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba!" Naruto exclaimned. They all were sitting together in the same row waving at their blonde friend beckoning him to come and sit. "Ohaiyo Naruto!" They all replied. "So is it true that you killed Danzo?" Kiba asked. "Hai, that conceitful bastard had it coming." Naruto replied. "Well here comes Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

Just like Naruto said here comes Iruka with Tsukia in tow. "Morning kids!" Iruka said cheerfully. "Morning Iruka-sensei." They all replied. "I'm sure you all remember Tsukia Hyuuga the ANBU Captain right?" Iruka asked. "Hai, Ohaiyo Tsukia-sensei." they all said. "Guys you dont have to call me sensei after all i am the same age..." she said. "Well its time for the first portion... the written." Iruka said. Iruka then passed out the tests and told them to begin. 'Hmm first question, What is the definition of Chakra?,' Naruto thought. 'Thats easier, Chakra is the essential to use even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points ,or tenketsu, in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, and making illusions.' he answered. ' Second Question What is genjutsu ' it read. 'Genjutsu are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu requiring chakra and handseals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma, because the body is led to believe it is in pain, however there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. ' he wrote. 'Third What is Ninjutsu?' it read. ' Ninjutsu refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that molds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a jutsu. This is not always needed, however, and some jutsu become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, many ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental jutsu, in those cases where a specific element (wind, water, fire, earth, lightning) is used. It can be used in collaboration with Taijutsu to create Nintaijutsu techniques.' he process went on and on till he finished and the test was done.

" Okay time for the hand to hand portion. " Iruka said. They walked outside and started it up and the last match was Sasuke vs Naruto. "Okay ready.. set... Hajime!" Iruka said. Naruto dropped into the Kamikaze stance while Sasuke dropped into the Crane stance. They then charged with Naruto seriously damaging Sasuke and Sasuke doing the same. It ended in a tie with both of them exhausted. "Okay last is the technique portion " Iruka said. They went through it with Hinata using her new combination of Kaiten and Palms and Sasuke using the fire techniques. " Lastly Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. Naruto walked up and henged into Iruka and then Kawarmi'ed with a student. "Now do a bunshin and one of your own techniques. " Iruka said. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said shocking everyone as 10 solid clones appeared. " Thanks to Sasuke making it stormy i can do this. " Naruto said while planting a giant conductor in the ground. " RAITON DAI KIRIN!" Naruto screamed making a GIGANTIC tiger of lightning strike the conductor and creating a giant explosion. "Woooooooooooow well Naruto you pass!" Iruka said. "YATTA!" Naruto said. "Well time to go home. Tomorrow I get my squad. " Naruto Said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Squad assignments**

Sorry for updating late but I had finals to deal with. Today I shall introduce the squades oh and I have my first yaoi story to be introduced today. Well onto the story.

"Okay new genins time to introduce your squads. Squad 1..." Iruka started. "Squad 7 Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Aburame Shino with Namikaze Minato as sensei. Squad 8 Sasuke Uchiha, Tsukia Hyuuga, and Suzu Akira with Rin Namikaze as sensei. Squad 9 needs two replacements so it is Itachi Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno with Obito Uchiha as sensei. Squad 10 with Ino Shikamaru and Chouji with Kakashi Hatake as sensei. Squad 11 with Kabuto Yakushi, Karin Hozuki, and Yakumo with Tsunade as sensei." Iruka finished. Naruto was happy that he had his father as sensei. Next yellow flashed in the room. "Squad 7 come with me to the roof." Minato said.

They walked up to the roof and sat down. "Okay tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, etc. " said Minato. "Can you go first sensei?" Naruto said. "Sure my name is Minato Namikaze I am the Yondaime. My likes are my son Naruto, my wife Kushina, Konoha, my friends , and lots more. I dislike rapists, sexists, people who dont look underneath the underneath, and people who judge others based on gossip. My goal is to live a good life and retire hopefully with grandchildren." he said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze my likes are my girlfriend Hinata-hime, my friends, my godfathers Orochimaru, Madara, and Jiraiya, my godmothers Tsunade, Rin, and Mikoto, my kaasan, and my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are the same as my father except i also dislike people who put others down. My goal is to become a great Hokage like my tousan and unite the 5 elemental lands." he said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga my likes are my kaasan, my tousan, my friends, my boyfriend Naruto-kun, and my little sister Hanabi. My dislikes are the same as Naruto but i also hate the Hyuuga council, the Caged Bird Seal. My goal is to unite the Hyuuga clan. " She said.

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my bugs, my friends, my kaasan, my tousan, and much more. My dislikes are pesticides, same as Minato-sama, and people who judge others off the littlest things. My goal is to become the Aburame Head." he said.

"Good now get sleep for tomorrow so we can take the real genin test in the morning meet at training ground 7 kay?" Minato said. They all nodded and went off to sleep.

There we go a chapter done XD Now im off to go work on my yaoi story Now review PWEASE *tiny chibi gaara appears. " Chibi gaara: Pwease?


End file.
